The Visionaries- Year Six and Beyond
by wrenthewriter
Summary: A transfer student has joined Hogwarts, which strikes everyone a bit odd. Lucky that Al finds her irresistible for some reason, no? Too bad she's set on keeping to herself. A continuation of my other story. SMxRW ASPxOC **It is not necessary to read 'The Visionaries' before reading this fic**
1. Chapter 1 - The New Girl

**A/N**

******So here's the continuation of 'The Visionaries'. It skips five years, so there are a bit of gaps in the story, but bear with me here ! :p**

**If something doesnt make sense, it will probably be explained when i update the earlier years.**

**Enjoy!**

**xx**

**Wren**

Albus's POV

Platform 9 ¾ is packed as usual, crowds of screaming children and crying parents milling about everywhere. Lily has already disappeared, probably to find her fourth year friends, and I quickly kiss Mom and hug Dad before leaving myself. I step onto the train and sigh in relief that no one has spotted me yet. I take and deep breathe in and let it out. It's time to start anew and forget about last year, even if Anna and I are still on good terms.

I start down the narrow corridor of the train, quickly spotting my usual compartment, which is already occupied by Rose and Scorp.

"Hey," I greet them, sliding the door close behind them. I throw my luggage on to a bench before collapsing beside it. Scorp and Rose don't reply, so I look up, and disgusted find myself looking at their daily snogfest. Ugh. You'd think that after two years together they'd already be tired of each other, but no. If there is such thing as soul mates, these people are like, ten times that. I doubt they'd ever break up.

Scorpius finally pulls away from Rose for a moment to lift an eyebrow of recognition at me, before they resume their activity. PDA much?

My mind wanders to Anna, and I wonder for a moment if I miss, even the tiniest bit. The truth is that I don't, at all, and I guess I still feel kind of bad about it.

The door flings open and Halie appears in the doorways, glowing and bubbly as always.

"Helloooooooooooo people!" She screams, before throwing herself at Rose, who manages to breakaway from Scorp just in time to save herself.

Henry enters the compartment right then, followed by Will and Anna, who shields her eyes away from me. I grimace, and grunt hello at all of them, before burying myself in a new muggle book.

Before I know it I'm being shaken awake by a blond blob, who, when I sleepily find my glasses, turns out to be Halie.

"Whahugh" I ask her, still not fully awake.

"Albus, sweetums, we're at Hogwarts." She smiles, before stepping back. I blink and sit up, stretching, before I realize that the compartment is empty except for us. Realization hits me.

"Oh, wait- what? Shit! I haven't even changed!" I say, frantically opening my suitcase and pulling out my robe. Halie just chuckles by the door as I haphazardly close my bag and pull on the robe, dragging both of us out of the compartment and out the open train door.

The September evening is cool and clear, so it doesn't take much time to find our friends, who have held up carriages for us.

"Thanks." I say breathlessly, climbing into a carriage with Rose and Scorp. I turn back to help Halie in, but she has already climbed into the other carriage. Oh well, I'll thank her for waiting for me later.

"No problem mate." Scorpius says, before questionably pointing to something in my hand. "Why are you holding a book?"

"Huh? Oh, goddamit. I forgot to leave it with my suitcase! You see, I feel asleep, and-"

"Yeah, yeah, typical Al behavior." Rose teases, snuggling up with Scorp.

I immaturely stick my tongue out at her, and before she can retort, the carriages stop and I jump out, awed yet again by the magnificent silhouette of Hogwarts against the night sky.

* * *

The sorting is boring and the feast seams to drag out for ages. All I want to do is curl up in my bed and sleep, sleep, sleep, but I somehow manage to sit through dinner, and even carry out some conversations with people. At long last, after the usual warnings from McGonagall, Scorp, Rose, and the other prefects gather the first years and we head off to the dorms.

As soon as the Fat Lady swings aside to let us in I rush past all the younger kids and make a beeline to the stairs, wanting to arrive first. I do have to make sure that I claim my favorite bed, after all. I don't even manage to catch what the password is, but I figure that I'll just ask Scorp later. I climb the stairs and swing open our dorm's door, flopping right on to the bed with the window view.

It's good to be back.

* * *

At eight o'clock sharp the next morning Scorp and I enter the Great Hall for breakfast. The girls don't seem to be down yet, which is weird, since usually only Halie is late. I shrug it off and plop myself down next to Henry, who is inhaling bacon, before reaching over the table for the orange juice.

"What classes are you guys taking this year?" Scorp asks as he sits across from me, grabbing a piece of toast.

"Transfiguration, Charms, Defense, History, um, and Astronomy I think. I dropped Potions and Herbology." Henry replies in between bites.

"I'm taking the same except instead of Astronomy I have Divination, and I didn't drop Herbology." Will says.

"Why are you taking Divination? It's a useless class." Scorp asks, forking some bacon on to his plate.

"Easy A." Will grunts.

"Well, Scorp, we have the same schedule right?" I comment, slowly savoring my orange juice. Yum, there's no better way to start the morning than a fresh cup of OJ.

"Yup. Transfig, Charms, Defense, Potions, History and Herbology. Everything we need to become Aurors!" He recites cheerily, and before I can add a sarcastic remark, the girls join us.

"What took you so long?" I ask Halie, who sits down next to me in a huff.

"Get this," She says, taking an expectant pause. "We, have a new roommate."

"What? How is that even possible?" I ask. "I didn't know Hogwarts allowed transfer students…"

"Me neither!" Rose exclaims. "And I know everything. But when we entered our dorm room last night there was an extra bed, and I swear I heard someone come in the middle of the night, but by the time I woke up, the bed was empty. And perfectly made too."

"Maybe the administration made a mistake?" Scorp offers, but the Rose shakes her head furiously.

"No, no, there was a suitcase by the trunk."

"That still doesn't explain why you were late." I point out, refilling my cup.

"Rose and Halie felt the need to snoop around a bit to figure out the mystery of the missing roommate." Anna says, and Rose and Halie blush furiously.

"Well if you put it that way…" Halie starts, but I never hear the end of her sentence, because at that moment Professor Longbottom enters the Hall, a girl around my age treading softly besides him.

The girl is simply beautiful, but not in the conventional way. Her nose is a bit sharp, and her smile a bit crooked, but beautiful nonetheless. She has long brown hair that seems to frame her rosy cheeks perfectly, a sprinkle of freckles, and large hazel eyes. She's definitely taller than average, and not stick skinny, but not anywhere near fat, with a lean muscular athletic build. I almost choke on my Orange Juice when I see Neville smile to her and point out our table.

"Uh, guys, I think Al found your missing girl." Will points out nonchalantly as I feel my cheeks turn bright red.

"Where?!" Rose and Halie hound me simultaneously, causing me to flinch.

"Uh, she's um," But when I look back at the Prof, the mystery girl is gone. "I swear she was just standing next to Neville."

"Professor Longbottom," Rose corrects me, earning herself a kick under the table. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Whatever." I say, before excusing myself from the table. "I'm sure you'll see her during the day."

Maybe this year is off to a good start after all.

* * *

**A/N**

**So what do you think?**

**And who do you think the new girl is? ;)**

**The more reviews, the faster i'll update!**

**xx**

**Wren**


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting Jessie

_**A/N:**_

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows, every little thing counts! :D**

**Without further ado, heres chapter two!**

**Rhyme not intended. ;)**

**xx**

**Wren**

_Scorpius' POV_

I walk Rose to first period Muggle Studies, and kiss her on the cheek before hurrying to Defense. Since Rose wants to be a healer, she dropped Defense and took up some electives instead, so, as she puts, she can 'have some _fun _classes.'

I silently shake my head. Even after six years of knowing her, I still don't get the girl.

Except for this schedule defect, we take the same classes, much to my delight. I know, it's cheesy and weird that I love being around my girlfriend and that she makes me a billion times happier when she graces me with her lovely presence. But gosh, isn't that what a relationship is supposed to be like?

Al is waiting for me outside the classroom, sulking as usual. Ever since the whole Anna drama last year he's really closed up, which is actually really worrisome. Al was such a happy, bright, bubbly kid, and now he's just, empty. It's kind of distressing.

I make a mental note to discuss this with Rose later, and Al and I sit down at our permanent desk, as we have done for the pass five years. Third row down, next to the window. Everyone already knows not to bother us there.

I try to lighten up Al by sharing the whole 'Rose is crazy for taking so many electives' theory with him, but he just grunts in reply and leans his head on the table.

A minute later I notice a new student walk in, which I'm certain is new in the school, and isn't just from another year or house. I know most of the faces around here, and the girl definitely isn't a first year. It dawns on me that this must be the girl Rose, Halie and Anna were talking about.

"Hey, is that the new girl?" I nudge Al, remembering that he saw her during breakfast.

"What? Where?" Al shoots up from the seat, greedily scanning the room. Well way to be subtle there, mate.

"Over there, in the empty table." I tell him, pointing to the back corner of the room. The girl is hunched over her book, doodling or something. She's pretty, maybe even attractive, but nothing really compares to my Rose.

Al smiles dreamily to himself and literally floats down back on to the seat, causing me to stifle my laughter.

"You know, if you like her so much, maybe you should go sit with her." I say sarcastically, taking out my parchment.

"Really? That's Ok with you? Thanks mate!" Al agrees, jumping up from the desk and gathering his stuff. He's halfway across the room before I can even say a word.

Thanks for abandoning me Al.

Oh, this is going to be _such_ a good year.

* * *

Al's POV

"Hey, is this seat open?"

The new girl looks up at me, and I have to hold my breath to suppress my grin.

"No, I don't think so." She replies softly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Mind if I sit?" I ask, flashing Scorp a thumbs up behind my back. Now I just have to make sure I don't screw this up.

"Nope." She replies. I quickly sit down and coolly unpack my parchment, quills, and books. We both sit there for a moment, awkwardly staring forwards, before I attempt to break the ice.

"So you're new to the school?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's cool, um, I don't even know your name. Wait, you don't know my name either! How rude of me. Haha, sometimes I'm just so forgetful." I blab, shutting my mouth before anymore more word vomit can come out. Composing myself I stick out my hand and continue, "I'm Albus, but everyone calls me Al."

"I'm Jessica, but some people call me Jessie." She smiles, and I finally am able to detect a bit of an American accent. I guess she notices too, because her cheeks blush a light pink. Seriously, how can she become more adorable? When she shakes her skin is soft and smooth, and this time it's my turn to blush. Dammit Al, pull yourself together!

"That's a pretty name." I blurt out, horrified with myself. Shit! She's going to think I'm some douche who only wants to get in her pants.

"Thanks." Jessie laughs, flashing me one of her perfectly crooked smiles. "I like your name too."

"Well I take much pride in it you know," I tease. "My parents picked it out themselves."

"Well they are mighty fine name pickers." She retaliates, her eyes sparkling. I want to ask her more, about where she's from, and why she's here, but right then Professor Pike walks into the room, and I'm forced to face forward and pay attention.

Smooth.

* * *

After class I try to talk to Jessie again, but Aaron Crum from the row ahead asks me a question about the homework, and by the time I respond she's gone. I slump out of the classroom towards the common room –thank god for free periods- and Scorp quickly catches up.

"So how'd it go lover boy?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrows seductively.

"Shut up." I grumble, punching him on the shoulder, but he only laughs and shrugs me off.

"Aww, I think little Alby has a crush." He sings loudly, scaring some third years next to us.

"You have no right to tease me." I tell him. "Mr. Oh my relationship is so perfect."

"Well it is." Scorps says. I snort, but honestly can't think of a comeback. His relationship does seem perfect.

We reach the Fat lady and I give her the current password (apparently is Platypus-Bear) and as she swings aside Scorp and I stroll into the common room. Its pretty much deserted, except for the odd sixth or seventh year student here and there. Rose, Anna, and Henry are in Astronomy, but Will and Halie are talking near the windows, and I make a beeline towards them.

"I am proud to say that I've cracked the case of the missing roommate." I say when I reach them, grinning cheekily.

"Oh my god really? What's her name?" Halie squeals in response, and I want to cringe, but really I am used to her high pitched over enthusiastic tone.

"Her name is Jessica, she has an American accent-"

"And Alby here has a total huge gigantic crush on her." Scorpius interrupts, and I feel my face heat up. Damn him.

"Realllyyyyy?" Halie grins, mussing up my hair. "Aw, who's a good little Albus?"

"You guys suck." I say, before turning around and heading to the boys dormitory stairs. "And I'm better out without you!"

I don't even have to turn around to know that Halie is flipping me off and Will and Scorp are laughing.

What a bunch of friends I have.

* * *

**A/N:**

******So what did you guys think? Any ideas on where Jessie is from? :D**

**And I know I changed the format of the story a bit, in The Visionaries every chapter is someone else POV, but in this story Al has the main plot line so he'll be getting little bits in every chapter. Otherwise the order is the same, Al, Scorp, and then Rose!**

**Dont forget to review!**

**xoxo**

**Wren**


	3. Chapter 3- Quidditch and Kitchens

**A.N.**

******Sorry for the longish wait for the update! I've been super busy with school and everything lately, but i did make sure to make this chapter longer than usual!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**xo**

**Wren**

**p.s. Sadly, i dont own anything except for my original plot, and OC's. JKR gets all the credit for the amazing world of Harry Potter!**

* * *

Rose's POV

_Dearest Mummy and Daddy,_

_ The school year is up to a good start. We have a new roommate who's name is Jessica. Have you ever heard of a student that joined Hogwarts in the beginning of Sixth Year? Or any year except for first really? And yes, I've been keeping an eye on Hugo and he's fine as usual. _

_ Love you Lots,_

_ Rose_

The morning of the second day of school I'm awoken before my alarm clock, by the sound of sheets rustling besides me. Turning in my bed I'm unsurprised to see a grinning Scorpius lying besides me.

"When'd you get here?" I grunt, stretching out my sleep induced arms so I can snuggle with him.

"Right now," He whispers, not wanting to wake up the rest of the girls. "Wanted to say good morning before quidditch practice, love."

"Mmm, good morning." I yawn, giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Scorpius was made quidditch captain this year after James left, which made him absolutely ecstatic. He deserved it too, having been playing keeper on the team since second year. The only player that's been on the team longer is Al, who's still the seeker. He wouldn't make a good captain though; he just doesn't want to be one. Henry and Anna are also on the team, they are chasers along with Lily, while Hugo is a beater along with another girl in his year named Laura. "Now shoo, before the team skins you for being late, Mr. _Captain._"

"I'd pay to see that." He winks, before pulling me in for a longer, more passionate kiss. I love the little acts he does, like this, making me feel beautiful even before I get out of bed. I mean, really, I have horrible morning breath. The boy must really love me if he has the guts to kiss me. "Bye, love you."

"Love you too." I murmur, and he gets up, leaving the bed cold and empty. A few minutes later I hear a thud, and then Scorpius yelling 'GET UP YOU LAZY ARSE!' followed my some curses from Anna. Oh, how I love my boyfriend.

Scorpius must have left because I hear the door open and slam shut. A few minutes later I hear it again, and I know that Anna is gone too. Thank God Halie is a heavy sleeper.

It's good to be back home again.

Later during breakfast I'm munching on some toast and chatting with Halie when I see the new girl, Jessica heading my way. I smile at her, and she returns a shy smile, coming and sitting across from me.

"You guys are really cute." She says, and I realize this is the first time I've really ever heard her talk. Except for Al pointing her out in some classes, I haven't seen her at all, not even in the dorm. It's all kind of weird.

"Huh?" I ask, not understanding whom she's implying the statement is about.

"You and Scorpius. I saw you two this morning. In the dorm. He really loves you, you know. It's adorable." Jessica continues, and this time I notice her light American accent.

"Oh, well thanks." I mumble, blushing a bit. I hadn't even thought of the possibility that she had been in the dorm that morning. "I hope we didn't wake you up or anything."

"No, no I was already up. Jet Lag." She smiles, and then glances down at her hand, where I notice a purple muggle watch on her wrist. "Well, I should get going. I still have some homework to get done before class."

"Wait!" I say, jumping up from my seat. It comes out a little more urgently than I expect. Jessica, who's already gotten off the bench, stops, and Halie shoots me a curious look. "I never introduced myself! I'm Rose, and this is Halie, and um the brooding guy next to her is Will. He doesn't talk much."

"Yes, I know, Al told me." She laughs. "I'm Jessie."

"Well if you ever need any help with anything, you can ask me. You know, I'm around the dorm and stuff. Come talk sometime." I continue. Maybe I could finally get to know Jessie…figure out how she managed to get here…

"I'll be sure to." She smiles, and then with a swift turn she walks off and is gone. I sit back down, oddly content with how the conversation went.

"What do you think that was about?" Halie asks, after making sure that Jessie is gone.

"I don't know, but I know for sure that we will find out." I reply, and I hear Will sigh.

"What?" I shoot at him, narrowing my eyes.

"Maybe you should let the poor girl just live her life unbothered." He tells me in a bored tone. "From experience, she'd be better off without you constantly stalking her."

"I do not stalk people!" I pout, slamming my hand down on the table and a few Gryffindors turn their heads to look for the source of the noise. Whoops.

"You kind of do." Halie points out, siding with Will.

"Well then." I say, crossing my arms. "I'll just get Scorp to do this with me."

"The boy will do anything you want!" Halie yells back at me, but I've already gathered my stuff and stalked away from the table.

_Dearest Rose,_

_ I'm glad to hear school is going well. Sixth year is a very stressful year, especially with the starting of N.E.W.T. level subjects! No, I have never heard of a transfer student to Hogwarts, but I'm sure there is a perfectly good reason for why she is there. If you want, I can ask around the ministry._

_ Love you more than lots,_

_ Mum_

_ p.s. tell Hugo to write home!_

_ Dear Rose,_

_ I would tell you good luck for the year, but I know you wont need it. You definitely take after your mother in school related topics. You should be thankful for that. I see that you haven't mentioned Scorpius at all….have you two broken up? If you have, I'm sorry, but it's for your best._

_ Love,_

_ Dad_

* * *

Albus's POV

Having quidditch practice at five in the morning is bloody brutal if you ask me. By the time dinner comes around I'm so pooped that I excuse myself from going down to the Great Hall. Actually, instead, I sneak myself outside for a quick stroll. Walks always calm me down, and lately something's been really nagging me.

The brisk September air nips at my cheeks, and I can already feel the blood start rushing to them. But the cold doesn't bother me, not really. I like the feeling of the cold, it's awakening, _fresh_.

A rustle in the bushes besides me startles me, but I disregard it as a squirrel or something. I continue on the path that circles the quidditch pitch, head down and hands in my pockets. Again the rustling returns, and this time I take a good hard look at the bushes. Nothing. Just leaves and branches.

I still can't seem to ignore the feeling that someone is watching me, so with one last glance, I hurry back towards the castle.

Fortunately everyone is still at dinner, so the corridors are empty. I take my time making my way back towards Gryffindor tower, checking up to see if all the secret passageways are intact, looking out for some new ones. By the time I'm around the corner from the Fat Lady, my mood has improved drastically. Actually I've almost forgotten about the weird noise on my walk, that is, until I ram straight into someone.

We both go flying backwards from the force of the collision, and I hear books thud to the ground. I blindly rush up, gathering up the person's belongings, while profusely apologizing.

"I'm really sorry," I start. "I didn't see you there-"

"It's all right." A sweet American accent interrupts. "I was pretty distracted too, happens all the time. We're only human after all."

"Yeah I guess so," I mumble, suddenly embarrassed. Slowly I lift up my head to meet the hazel eyes of Jessie, and fortunately, I see that they are twinkling. In some sudden burst of courage, I try to push my luck. "You're lucky I'm not some incognito dementor or something."

Jessie laughs, and honestly, it's the cutest thing I've ever heard. Her laugh isn't light or twinkly like all the other girls' I've met, it's addictive, hearty and real. She seems to shake slightly with it, which makes me break out into a smile. Gosh, this girl really is quite something.

"Well if you are one, it's good that you didn't kiss me." She says, taking her books back. I freeze momentarily and Jessie does too, when we realize what she has just said. A blush creeps up her cheeks, and she quickly breaks our eye contact and looks down. "You know, 'cause I like my soul and all."

"Yup." I say quickly, trying to ignore the awkwardness of the situation. Luckily, my stomach decides to save me, gurgling loudly. Jessie's eyes widen, and this time I feel myself blush.

"Oh God, I'm sorry about that. I kind of skipped dinner. Yeah, that was pretty stupid of me, but you know." I ramble, but she just bursts out into another bubble of laughter. "Actually I was just heading to the kitchens. Want to join?"

Wait, what did I just ask her? Smooth Al, real smooth.

She ponders the question for a second, her head tilting a bit to the left.

"Sure why not?" Jessie answers after a moment. "I've finished all the homework, and I'm sure it'll be handy to know where the kitchens are."

"Well the entrance is a bit unconventional," I grin, "Come on, we better get going before the whole school starts to fill the halls."

"Tickling a pear, huh?" Jessie laughs, sitting down at the wooden table with me. "Well you were certainly right when you said unconventional."

"Believe me, it took Scorp and I like half a year to figure out how to enter. James, being a tosser, only told us where the entrance was, not how to actually get in." I smile, the kitchens bustling around us.

"James?" Jessie asks. Oh right, stupid me.

"James is my older brother." I explain, running a hand through my hair. "He graduated last year. Actually he just started training as an Auror, but you probably didn't want to know that. Um, lets just say he and my cousin Fred, who also graduated last year, were big in the pranking department."

Jessie smiles, but before she can answer, Gigi the house elf, bobbles over to us.

"Good evening Master Albus Potter and Girlfriend." She squeaks. Jessie and I automatically look away from one another, and I know that she's just as red as I am.

"Oh no no, she's not my girlfriend, just a friend." I quickly say, and Jessie just looks down at the table. Shit, I've made her uncomfortable again. "Her name is Jessie. Jessie, this is Gigi, the best cook in all of Hogwarts."

"Nice to meet you," Jessie smiles, taking Gigi's hand and shaking it lightly. Gigi breathes in sharply, her big eyes growing widely.

"Oh my, you shook Gigi's hand! You are just as kind as Master Potter! But more beautiful, oh yes." Gigi says, causing Jessie to blush some more. "Master Potter flatters Gigi. Gigi is a good cook, but not the best. Would you like some chocolate cake?"

"Yes please." I say, and Gigi hurries off, leaving Jessie and I finally alone.

"Sorry about that," I apologize. "The house-elves can get a bit over excited sometimes."

"It's fine," She says, still smiling. "I thought she was really sweet."

Again Gigi interrupts us, but this time with two small chocolate soufflés. We both quickly thank her before digging into the chocolaty goodness. Jessie seems to be just as immersed in her heavenly desert as me, which is good, because there's nothing better than a girl with an appetite. I hate when girls are all fake and refuse to touch anything that isn't salad, as if they are afraid that the food will eat them somehow. It's bloody annoying.

"Goddamit this is good," I hear Jessie moan from the other side of the table, and looking up I see that she's already polished her plate clean. "Oh my, did I say that out loud? That's embarrassing."

"Believe me, it's totally normal. Gigi's food has the effect on people." I laugh, finishing my own desert. "You should've seen me after I got in this place. I must've gained like half of my body weight in one night."

"I doubt that," she retorts, picking up her bags. "You're as skinny as a stick."

"Thanks to exercise," I point out, following her. We both thank Gigi one more time, and then exit the kitchens. "If it weren't for quidditch I'd be the size of London by now."

"Sure, and I'd be the President of the United States." She says sarcastically, shifting her books to her other arm.

"Oh, so that's where you're from." I wink.

"Come on, its not like you didn't know." She laughs. "My accent pretty much gives it away."

"Who knows, maybe you're from Asia or something and just grew up in an American environment." I say, and I feel Jessie tense up besides me. Just as quickly though, she's back to laughing besides me, and I'm left to doubt if anything really happened.

"You, Albus Potter, are ridiculous." She says, shaking the hair out of her face. It strikes me odd for a moment that she used my last name when I never mentioned it, but then I remember that Gigi referred to me as Master Potter several times. Fortunately she doesn't seem to mind much for the name, unlike the several prying fans my Dad has. "I was born and bred in the states, thank you very much."

"Well I'm glad we have that covered." I smile, shaking my head slowly. "Now I only have to guess what state you're from."

"Good luck with that." Jessie retorts, her smile sly.

"Oh I'll get it out of you."

"Uh huh."

"I will!"

"Sure."

"Pigeon Wings."

"What?"

"It's the password, we've reached the common room." I laugh, as we climb through the portrait hole together.

"Oh wow, that walk went a lot faster that I expected." She says.

"You know what they say," I tell her, walking her over to the girl's staircase. "Time flies by fast when you're having fun."

"Who says I was having fun?" She teases, stopping outside of the stairs.

"Well firstly you're laughing," I point out. "And secondly, you're still talking to me."

"Touché." She grins. "Goodnight, Albus Potter."

"Night…" But Jessie's already gone, swallowed by the stairs, and I'm left like a love struck fool, staring at the empty stairwell.

How am I going to survive the whole school year?

* * *

**A.N.**

******So, any thoughts on Jessie's and Albus's slowly budding friendship? Or the adorableness of Rose and Scorpius?**

**Honestly, reviews mean the world! And faster updates ;)**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed/favorited/followed the story. It means a lot! And don't forget to check out the prequel to this story, 'The Visionaries'.**

**xoxo**

**Wren**


End file.
